


Lost in The Hobbit

by baby_nora83



Series: Vanya's Path [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls reads, girl watches movies, girl loves the KING of Mountian, She prefers the books to the movies only because she can allow mind to hope that the her king lived. She goes to bed a normal girl only to wake up as an elf. Surrounded by dwarfs keeping an watchful eye on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Normally my chapters are longer but this kind of story is new to me.

My name is Mel, I'm going to school to major in English Lit. Sometimes I miss the days of losing my self in books like the "Hobbit" and the other three that follow it. It was the elves that caught me the most. The way that they spoke, I did everything I could to learn the language.

Now all this is nothing compared to the dreams that I have been having, they felt like a warning. Some whispering that I had to my brother and father, as well as that the day was coming soon. I understood everything that was said in elvish by a woman. That night I had gone to bed after late night movie fest. I hated that every time I watched the "Hobbit Trilogy" that I wold cry as if I lost the love of my life when Thorin dies.


	2. New too the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _writing like this is meant to be Elvish_  
>  *** _writing with the star is for thoughts_ ***  
> When I find a good translation website with elvish to English or the other way around I changed the words and put their meaning in the notes.

So to say I was surprised that the next time I woke up being surrounded by dwarfs in the woods close to a fire. Would be true by the scream that caused them to all look at me and to stop the one dwarf that was yelling at the very tall old man in grey. I tried to calm myself. As best I could as I looked at everything around me. I sat there not knowing what to or say until the hobbit spoke.

"What is your name?"

I turned to him and smiled, "Mel, well my friends call me Mel, it's short Melody." I looked around me before asking, "Where am I?"

"We are not that far from Bree about a days ride" said the hobbit.

"Sorry, I need to look for someone. I have questions that you can not answer for me, _little one._ " I said as I tried to stand only to fall back down.

" _Vanya, you must rest._ " said the old man in grey.

" _Mithrandir?_ " I said looking at the old man. He suddenly smiled and nodded " _Why and How did I get here ?_ "

" _It was just time for you to return._ " said Mithrandir.

" _You know that I do not belong here. So how can you say that it was just my time to return?_ " I said.

" _I say it because you do belong here and that in time everything will come back to you._ "

" _You called me Vanya, why?_ " I asked. *** _I heard that name before in my dreams could what he says be true._ ***

"It is your name."

Not liking his answer I stood up and walked over to him. " _What is it that you are not telling me?_ "

" _Vanya, you are a very smart woman. I can never hide anything from you..._ Come follow me." Said Gandalf and signaled him to lead the way.

"She will not leave the camp." Said the dwarf that had been yelling at Mithrandir earlier.

I turned to him realizing that Gandalf used the common tongue at the end of our conversation. I glared at him when I saw his smile. I turned to the dwarf that spoke.

"And who are you to say that I can not leave?"

Seeing the anger in my eyes he didn't seem to know what to say. My anger grew as I realized that he was keeping something from me as well. "What are you and Mithrandir hiding from me?" I sighed as I looked at the dwarf, "At least tell me your name." I knew everyone's name but I didn't want to be one of those girls that I read about that spoke so freely of her knowledge of the book and movies.

"Thorin." The dwarf said proudly.

"Well Thorin, since you will not give me reason not to follow Mithrandir. I shall leave this camp." I said as I turned to follow Gandalf. 

Gandalf lead me to a spot where the water was still and almost mirror like. I looked into it and saw that my hair was long blond, and my ears were elf like. I turned to Gandalf and looked at him with wide eyes. *** _How can this be? Who was my brother and father? My dreams were true warnings._ ***

"My dear, you are from here. In time your memories will return to you. Tell me, haven't you wondered why when you saw or read about Thorin's death, it hurt you as if your heart broke."

"How could you know about my reaction to that part?"

"Listen your heart, child?"

"He hates my kin, Mithrandir."

"But he could never hate you."

"How can you say that? I have read how Thranduil did not help him." I said then gasped as a vision of said King came to me. He was holding two elf children in his arms smiling with pride.

"True, but you are different." Gandalf said ignoring my gasp.

I was getting more fustrated with him, "Mithrandir! Just tell me what I need to know. Please enough with your riddles."

He just smiled at me, "You need your rest let us return to camp."

"How did I come to be in your camp?"

He sighed, "You appeared before us covered in a bright light and collapsed on the ground. So we decided to camp there until you woke up." 

"I am up and do not feel the need for rest, we might as well just start traveling."

"You are just as stubborn as Thorin."

I gasped again as I saw a little girl being chased by a much younger Thorin. I smiled, "I should be since I am his one."

I turned to face Gandalf to see his knowing look. I smiled again glad that with help of the last vision I had gotten it right. We walked back in silence and as we arrived everyone was ready to travel. It was a day's ride to Bree where they got me a horse to ride. Part of me wished I had taken the chance to rest because it would be days before I got any real sleep. I avoid Thorin as much as I could until the night that I stayed up to watch over them as they slept.


End file.
